From practice, apparatus for the extracorporeal blood treatment, in particular for a dialysis treatment, are known which allow to selectively carry out different treatment methods or treatment options. For different treatment options, respective different volumes of blood tube sets (disposables) and associated components such as, e.g., tube connections and the like are necessary.
In the prior art, compositions of components for the formation of blood tubes are known from which blood tubes or treatment sets for different treatment options may be composed. Such compositions as the one known from EP 1 159 977 B1, for example, may be prepared on so-called “organizers” or “trays” in an orderly manner and in a manner suited for the coupling options furnished by the blood treatment apparatus being employed. Depending on the treatment option to be carried out, the blood tube set components may be connected correspondingly. The blood tube set components not required for the selected treatment option remain unused on the organizer.
An inherent drawback resides in the fact that the multiplicity of the components present on the organizer and their manifold interconnection options tend to confuse the hospital personnel, which regularly results in a wrong selection and connection of components, particularly under time pressure. In addition, the preparation of a ready-to-use blood tube set from the components present on the organizer for the selected treatment option requires experience and is moreover time-consuming, for several tube sets or tube lines must frequently be tracked conscientiously in order to avoid a wrong connection and confusion, while a large number of components having a similar appearance must be held in view.